


Like Mother, Like Daughter?

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her daughter has interesting taste in reading material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Mother, Like Daughter?

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like a needed some nice fluffy fluff.

Elizabeth found her daughter curled atop a pile of plundered silks, reading a novel.

Though she'd stepped lightly, the young woman heard her enter; one hand dropped, almost casually, to the hilt of her sword. But when she saw who it was, she straightened, detangling her limbs in a manner that was pure Jack.

"I remember when I was your age," Elizabeth said, "I was always reading about pirates."

Her daughter turned the book so that she could see the cover. "Pirates I have in excess," she said, and grinned. "I think it would be fascinating to meet a gentleman."


End file.
